Ne me quitte pas
by seorins
Summary: Kevin et Eli avaient décidé de passer leur journée de repos ensemble. Entre rires et joies, la journée avait été parfaite. Trop parfaite. Si parfaite qu'un rien avait suffi à tout détruire. Peine, douleur et colère remplacèrent les bons sentiments, les séparant peu à peu l'un de l'autre. "Il n'y a plus d'Eli et Kevin, c'est fini." ELVIN


**Ne me quitte pas **

-Alors prêt pour cette journée ?

Le beau brun releva la tête de son bol de céréales et offrit un sourire lumineux à l'Apollon assit en face de lui.

-Et comment ! Regarde j'ai déjà fini mon bol !

-Sérieusement ? répondit Eli avec de gros yeux. Je t'ai vu mettre les céréales il n'y a même pas deux minutes !

-Ben quoi ? demanda innocemment Kevin en allant déposer son bol dans l'évier. Je vais me préparer, ne te gêne pas si tu veux me rejoindre, ajouta-t-il d'un regard entendu.

Le blond s'étouffa à moitié et recracha le café qu'il venait de boire. A peine remis de leurs ébats d'hier soir, voilà que Kevin en demandait encore ! Soit il était insatiable, soit Eli était extrêmement doué dans ce domaine … A moins que ça ne soit les deux ?

Alors qu'il nettoyait les dégâts causés par le café, il entendit l'eau coulé dans la salle de bain. Imaginer que Kevin était complétement nu à quelques pas de lui accélérait sa fréquence cardiaque et son corps fut parcouru par des frissons de désir. Il passa quelques coups de torchon rapides avant de le jeter sur la table. Tout en s'efforçant de garder une démarche mesurée, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la vapeur causée par l'eau chaude l'enveloppa et le happa à l'intérieur. Malgré les clapotis de l'eau il pouvait entendre Kevin fredonner sa chanson préférée :

"_Baby, you have become my addiction_

_I'm so strung out on you_

_I can barely move but I like it_

_And it's all because of you _

_And it's all because…_

_Never get enough,_

_He's the sweetest drug…_" * Because of you – Ne-Yo

_« Baby, tu es devenu mon addiction, _

_Je suis tellement accro à toi_

_Je peux à peine bouger mais j'aime ça_

_Tout ça c'est à cause de toi_

_Tout ça c'est à cause..._

_Je n'en ai pas assez_

_Il est la plus douce des drogues... »_

Un sourire léger sur les lèvres, Eli commença à retirer le peu de vêtements qu'il portait. Sa voix le charmerait toujours. Il pouvait ressentir les sentiments que Kevin mettait en chantant et comme à chaque fois, il arrivait à le toucher jusqu'au fond de son cœur. Il ne savait pas comment il arrivait à faire ça mais plus les jours passaient et plus il sentait son amour grandir … une telle chose était-elle-même imaginable ?

Eli combla la distance qui le séparait de son petit-ami, quand celui-ci sortit de la douche. Ils se regardèrent en silence, aussi surprit l'un que l'autre, avant qu'Eli ne prenne la parole :

-Tu… as déjà fini ?

-Ben … Comme tu ne m'as pas rejoint directement j'ai pensé que tu ne viendrais pas alors je me suis dépêché pour qu'on puisse profiter de la journée, répondit-il en se grattant la tête.

-Je trouve que tu n'es pas assez propre, murmura-t-il à son oreille en le faisant reculer.

D'une main, Eli fit couler l'eau sur leurs corps et de l'autre, il attrapa Kevin par la taille et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le brun gémit contre ses lèvres avant de répondre avec avidité. De ses fins et longs doigts, il parcourait le corps musclé de son rappeur, jusqu'à arriver à son entre-jambe déjà bien excité, qu'il caressa lentement. Eli grogna et le plaqua contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri mêlant douleur et plaisir. Il plongea la tête au creux du cou du chanteur, qui sentit sa chair se faire aspirée par des lèvres douces emplies de désir.

-Si tu continues comme ça on va finir par ne plus voir mon cou, haleta-il. Celui d'hier est déjà bien marqué.

Pour toute réponse, Eli mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

-Plus personne n'aura de doute que tu es à moi comme ça, lui murmura-t-il

-Ah parce que tu crois qu'il y a des personnes qui en doutent encore ? Demanda Kevin sur le même ton.

Il apporta les doigts du blond à sa bouche et planta son regard provocateur dans ses prunelles, tout en faisant des gestes plus qu'explicites. Il sentait la petite langue de Kevin jouer avec, et soutenant son regard, Eli se colla à lui tandis que son autre main se baladait sur ses hanches, se rapprochant dangereusement de la partie qui l'intéressait. Elle bougeait au même rythme que la bouche du brun qui lâcha un petit cri étouffé.

-Tu m'as cherché Kev.

Retenant un nouveau cri, il s'agrippa à son dos. A chaque fois, il se demandait comment Eli arrivait à lui faire ressentir ces sensations indescriptibles. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête, le plaisir qu'il lui procurait et le désir qui l'envahissait rendait sa respiration saccadée et désordonnée.

-Eli … gémit-t-il.

Comprenant son état, il retira ses doigts de sa bouche et les mena vers son orifice inférieur, arrachant un soupir de contentement au brun. Au fur et à mesure qu'Eli faisait entrer ses doigts, Kevin passa des râles de plaisir à des cris de plus en plus rauque, finissant d'achever le blond qui, ne tenant plus, le porta et le pénétra avec une force incontrôlée, tout en couvrant son cri d'un fougueux baiser.

-Ça va ? s'excusa-t-il en voyant de petites larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux.

-Plus que bien, ne t'arrête surtout pas.

En lui offrant le sourire le plus doux dont il était capable, il l'embrassa doucement avant d'entamer ses vas-et-viens. Il s'efforçait de se contrôler mais la pression de Kevin sur sa virilité le rendait complètement fou. Ses mouvements s'accéléraient inconsciemment pour le plus grand bonheur de son amant qui explosait sous la vague de plaisir qui l'inondait de toute part. Ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille, ses mains s'agrippaient à ses cheveux, s'enfonçaient dans son dos … A chacun de ses mouvements, les abdos d'Eli se frottaient contre son membre dressé entre leurs deux corps brûlants, le rapprochant ainsi des étoiles.

-ELI ! cria-t-il.

D'un dernier coup de rein, il se déversa à l'intérieur de Kevin, tout de suite suivi de ce dernier. Trempés par l'eau et la sueur, ils reprirent lentement leur souffle, le front appuyé l'un contre l'autre.

-Cette journée commence très bien, chuchota Eli.

-Elle sera parfaite, lui répondit l'ange en capturant sa lèvre inférieure.

Remis de leurs émotions matinales et une fois habillés, ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Eli qui les amena vers leur première destination. Cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, Kevin observait le paysage par la fenêtre et ne remarqua pas le visage souriant de son compagnon.

_« Elle sera parfaite »_

La voix de Kevin résonnait dans sa tête et il sourit de plus belle. Il attendait chacune de leurs journées de libre avec tant d'impatience ! Passer tout son temps avec lui, ne l'avoir que pour lui seul, ne plus penser à rien d'autres que lui … et à sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? questionna Kevin en se tournant vers lui.

-Surprise, je t'ai dit que je ne dirais rien.

Il afficha une moue et remonta doucement sa main sur le torse d'Eli.

-YA ! Kevin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il.

-Je me venge.

-Je suis un peu entrain de conduire là t'abuse !

-Le feu est au rouge, répondit-il d'un air taquin.

Il s'approcha d'Eli, qui frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud contre son cou. Il pouvait sentir les lèvres de Kevin à quelques millimètres de lui et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit colorant son visage d'un rouge soutenue. Sa main remonta lentement jusqu'à sa joue, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Kevin se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure tout en lui lançant un regard de braise et de son autre main, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi tout doucement son torse de marbre. Eli commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean. Il se rapprocha de ces lèvres tentatrices, prêt à les dévorer …

**TUUUUUUUUT TUUUUUUUUUT –**

Derrière eux, la voiture s'impatientait et klaxonnait avec force, interrompant les deux amoureux.

-Oh dommage, le feu est au vert, commenta innocemment Kevin en reprenant sa position initiale.

-… Tu l'as fait exprès avoue ! s'exclama son petit-ami.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu pourrais au moins reboutonner ta chemise.

-Oh ! Pardon ! dit-il d'un air faussement désolé en s'exécutant lentement.

Eli leva les yeux au ciel et reporta ton attention sur la route. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait ce petit côté provocateur de Kevin, en partie parce qu'il était le seul à le connaître. Aux yeux des autres, il avait l'air d'un ange innocent mais Eli était bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences … et il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'état de son entre-jambe.

…

-Whoooooaaaaa ! s'émerveilla Kevin à l'entrée du parc d'attraction. Depuis le temps que je voulais revenir !

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'y emmène chou.

-Arrêêêêête de m'appeler comme ça ! bouda l'intéressé. Tu sais que je déteste ça.

-D'accord d'accord mon lapin.

Kevin roula des yeux et s'avança vers les guichets, marmonnant un « ne pense qu'à la bouffe celui-là » à peine audible. S'esclaffant, Eli le rejoignit et n'attendit pas longtemps avant de payer leur entrée dans le parc, qui était peu rempli étant donné l'heure matinale à laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

-On va faire le tunnel de l'amour d'abord ? demanda Kevin en sautillant autour de son petit-ami.

-Je pensais plutôt au grand 8 moi !

-Le gr-grand 8 ? pâlit Kevin.

-On a l'estomac vide pour l'instant, autant au profiter, répondit-il d'un air sadique.

-Bon … d'accord.

Il le suivit à travers le parc d'un pas mal assuré. Kevin n'aimait pas les attractions à sensations fortes comme celui-là, il avait l'impression d'être ballonné dans tous les sens et dans certains cas, il avait même peur que la ceinture de sécurité n'était pas assez serrée pour son petit corps et qu'il risquait de s'envoler à travers toute la Corée.

-Prêt ?

-Oui … chuchota-il en prenant une profonde inspiration.

De nouveau, Eli rigola et abaissa la barre de sécurité. Il adorait faire monter Kevin dans le grand 8, en partie parce qu'il finissait toujours pas le serrer très fort mais aussi pour une autre raison …

Le train démarra. Kevin se crispa sur son siège et attrapa par réflexe le bras d'Eli, qui s'amusait beaucoup. Ils montèrent lentement la pente de l'attraction, et Kevin sentit l'angoisse le submerger à l'idée de devoir redescendre à une vitesse folle une fois arrivé au sommet.

Lorsque le moment fatidique arriva, tous les passagers crièrent mais Eli, lui, n'entendait que ce que son compagnon hurlait :

-AAAAAAAAH ELLISON KIM JE TE HAIS ! NOOOOOOON JE VEUX DESCENDRE TOUT DE SUITE !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Kevin.

-TOI TAIS-TOI. JE TE JURE QUE J-

Son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'ils entamaient un looping. Les yeux fermés, il serra avec toute la force dont il était capable le bras d'Eli. Le looping lui avait coupé le souffle et une envie de rendre son petit-déjeuner le prit. A côté de lui, Eli vida l'air de ses poumons de cris de joies, et il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait prendre du plaisir à avoir la tête tournée dans tous les sens.

-T'AURAS PLUS LE DROIT DE VENIR EN MOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Tu tiendras pas.

-TU PARIES ?!

Après quelques tours de looping en plus rythmés par cris de plus en plus incohérents, les deux amoureux descendirent de l'attraction. Kevin, les jambes flageolantes et le teint verdâtre, se tenait à Eli afin de marcher un minimum droit. Voyant qu'il avait du mal, le blond le souleva doucement et le posa délicatement sur le banc le plus proche.

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi que j'accepte de monter dedans, souffla le plus jeune.

Le rappeur passa son bras autour de ses épaules de façon à ce qu'il puisse se blottir contre lui.

-Je suis désolé. Je t'avoue que ça m'amuse mais je n'aime pas te voir mal en point.

-T'es vraiment qu'un sadique Ellison Kim ! grimaça-t-il

-Qui aime bien châtie bien non ?

Pour toute réponse, Kevin enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son aîné et reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras, le seul endroit où il ne craignait rien. S'il le pouvait, il y resterait à chaque instant de sa vie, s'imprégnant de la douce odeur de son petit-ami, qui lui caressait amoureusement les cheveux. Kevin se tortilla légèrement lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts parcourir sa nuque, et éclata littéralement de rire quand Eli se mit à le chatouiller.

-Arrêêêête çaaa-aaaa ! articula-t-il difficilement. Je-J'en peux pl-plus.

-Au moins tu vas mieux.

Kevin le gratifia de sa mine boudeuse, ce qui le fit rire. Vraiment, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

-A moi de choisir la prochaine attraction ! s'excita Kevin. La maison hantée ça te dit ?

-Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu mon petit Kev demandé à aller dans une maison hantée ?

-Oh ça va hein ! ronchonna Kevin en se dirigeant vers la fameuse maison.

-Tu rigoleras moins à l'intérieur, ils ont rajouté de nouveaux monstres apparemment.

-On verra !

Mains dans la main, ils prirent le chemin de leur prochaine attraction … Jusqu'à ce que Kevin s'arrêtât brutalement.

-Whooaaa ! T'as vu Eli, y'a plein de Titi ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant l'attrape-peluche.

-T'en a déjà deux qui traînent dans la chambre tu sais ?

-Oui … Mais regarde celui-là ! Il est tout petit et tout mignon. Je le mettrais dans mon sac ! le supplia-t-il.

-Je rêve … Alors que tu n'as même pas une photo de moi sur toi ! le taquina Eli.

-Pas besoin, je te vois tous les jours, sourit le plus jeune.

En quelques mouvements, Eli réussit à attraper le petit canari jaune pour son ange, qui le remercia en lui sautant au cou. Kevin s'amusait à faire virevolter sa nouvelle peluche autour des cheveux d'Eli, rigolant de la ressemblance de couleur. Le rappeur riait de son comportement, il appréciait énormément le côté grand enfant de Kevin qui mettait de la bonne humeur dans ses journées, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte lui-même.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la maison hantée, Kevin tourna le dos à Eli afin de ranger son canari dans son sac à dos.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à préparer des surprises, sourit-il en se retournant.

-Tu comptes me menotter et me chauffer dans la maison ?

-YAA ! s'écria Kevin, embarrassé. Je ne suis pas aussi pervers !

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis.

Kevin lui donna un léger coup de coude, gêné. Finalement, ils entrèrent dans la fameuse maison hantée. A peine le pas de la maison franchi qu'une toile d'araignée glacée leur tomba dessus, faisant hurler Kevin de surprise.

-ELIIIIIIIIIII ! C'était quoi ça ?

-Une toile d'araignée mon ange, le rassura-t-il en l'enlevant de ses cheveux. Moi qui pensais que tu avais vaincu ta peur des maisons hantées …

-Oh c'est bon, marmonna l'intéressé.

Il glissa sa fine main dans celle d'Eli et se colla à lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas tout ce qui était effrayant, surtout cette maison qui était réputée pour être experte dans ce domaine. Par contre il aimait être près de son Apollon, il aimait être rassuré par lui, il aimait sentir ce regard amoureux qu'il posait sur lui, il aimait entendre son rire … Alors il supporterait avec plaisir ce passage dans cet endroit…Enfin … plus ou moins.

Des craquements de parquet se firent entendre, tandis que la pièce était éclairée par les faibles lueurs des lampes. Ils sentirent un courant d'air passé près de leur corps tandis que des chuchotements se firent entendre de toute part.

-Des f-fan-fantômes ? trembla Kevin.

-Je crois, répondit Eli d'un air faussement sérieux. Il parait que ça fait une sensation très désagréable quand ils passent à travers toi.

-… T'es pas drôle !

Soudain, la silhouette translucide d'une femme aux cheveux noirs traversa la pièce d'un rire enfantin, faisant hurler Kevin de terreur.

-ELI ! Tu l'a vu hein ? Comment ils ont fait ? Elle est vraiment hantée ? s'affola-t-il en cédant totalement à la panique.

-Ça doit juste être un jeu de lumière ne t'en fais pas.

Non, il n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait eu peur lui aussi. Leurs animations étaient vraiment bien faites … Lui qui ne croyaient pas du tout aux fantômes, au fur à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les différentes pièces, il se surprit à se demander si l'attraction n'avait pas été construite sur un site hanté. Il voyait les yeux de Kevin agrandit par la terreur et son bras commençait à s'engourdir tellement il le serrait fort. Son petit corps était secoué de tremblements qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler mais la peur grandissait à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans cette maison. D'autres fantômes vinrent à leur rencontre, certains tombant du plafond, d'autres traversaient les planchers. Un petit groupe de squelettes farfelus se joignirent aux deux amoureux et célébrèrent leur présence par une danse. Le spectacle aurait pu être comique s'ils n'étaient pas morts de peur à l'idée que ces êtres se mettent à se rapprocher encore plus. Ricanant de plus belle, les êtres osseux formèrent une rangée, leur indiquant le dernier couloir avant la sortie. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment, Kevin se collant le plus près possible d'Eli de peur que leurs phalanges ne touchent son corps.

Alors qu'il apercevait légèrement la lumière extérieure, Kevin commença à courir, voulant à tout prix échapper à cet enfer.

-Kevin ne…

Il l'avertit trop tard. Un zombie plus vrai que nature se retrouva nez à nez avec Kevin la seconde suivante. Hurlant de nouveau, Kevin tenta de fuir mais le mort-vivant lui attrapa le bras. Sa main froide et pleine de sang fit frissonner le chanteur qui hurla de plus belle tandis que des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Voyant qu'il perdait tous ses moyens, le zombie le relâcha et repartit se cacher, attendant d'autres victimes, ignorant complétement le blond. Ce dernier alla relever son petit-ami, qui se jeta tout tremblotant dans ses bras. Ils sortirent enfin de l'attraction, qui semblait avoir duré des heures. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils s'installèrent sous un arbre, profitant de la fraicheur de l'ombre. Kevin se remit peu à peu de ses émotions, tandis que les larmes de frayeur séchaient lentement sur son doux visage. Sous les caresses d'Eli, ses sanglots s'apaisèrent et il finit par retrouver un souffle calme et serein.

-Tu as faim ?

-Voui…

-Allons manger alors ! dit joyeusement Eli.

-Non ! s'exclama le brun en se relevant d'un coup. Ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux !

Trop surpris, le rappeur lui obéit, tandis qu'il se dépêchait de vider son sac. Il entendit des bruits de couverts qui s'entrechoquaient, une nappe qui se dépliait … Kevin n'aurait tout de même pas … ?

-Bon appétit !

Eli ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un vrai festin disposé sur une nappe violette. Tous ses plats préférés étaient là, devant ses yeux. Même le RedBull brillait par sa présence au centre de la nappe.

-Kevin tu… tu as préparé tout ça ?

-Oui ! Bon j'ai demandé un peu d'aide aux autres mais j'ai pratiquement tout fait moi-même … Enfin bon j'espère que ça sera bon et que tu aimeras. J'ai essayé de me rappeler de tous les plats que tu aimais et j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié … s'inquiéta-t-il en parcourant la nappe des yeux.

Les larmes aux yeux, l'émotion lui obstruant la gorge, Eli le prit dans ses bras. Toutes ses petites attentions le touchaient énormément. Voir que Kevin avait pensé à tout, même au petit détail lui réchauffait le cœur et penser qu'il avait fait l'effort d'apprendre à cuisiner rien que pour lui l'impressionnait et le touchait encore plus.

-Eli… tu m'étouffes !

-Merci, merci Kevin. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, merci de toujours être là pour moi, merci d'être toi.

-Merci à toi de m'aimer, lui répondit-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, son petit-ami posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-C'est plutôt toi que j'ai envie de manger en ce moment.

-Tu me mangeras ce soir si t'es toujours vivant d'ici là ! rit Kevin.

Eli se détacha de lui en ronchonnant mais la vue de la nourriture lui redonna vite le sourire. A chaque bouchée, il s'extasia devant toutes les saveurs qui emplissaient agréablement sa bouche, au plus grand plaisir du brun qui n'était pas peu fier de son travail.

-Et dire que tu ne savais même pas faire des œufs la semaine dernière, constata Eli la bouche pleine.

-YAAH ! Apprécie et tais-toi espèce d'ingrat !

-Monsieur qui a les chevilles qui enflent à vue d'œil tu vas te calmer oui ?

-Mes chevilles vont très bien merci !

Le déjeuner se termina, non sans piques lancées à tout va, et c'est le ventre bien rempli qu'ils se dirigèrent vers des attractions plus calmes telles que le fameux tunnel de l'amour ou encore la grande roue. Ils firent le tour du parc, s'amusant comme de grands enfants mais malheureusement, la fin de la journée arriva rapidement, les obligeant à rentrer.

Complètement exténués, les deux amoureux étaient paresseusement allongés sur leur lit. La tête posée sur le torse d'Eli, Kevin se laissait bercée par les battements de son cœur. Une main entrelacée à celle de son chéri, l'autre dans ses cheveux, le blond lui massa doucement la tête afin de le relaxer. Soupirant d'aise, il frissonna lorsqu'Eli fit glisser son doigt le long de sa nuque.

-Tu es vraiment sensible, s'amusa-t-il.

Kevin rit légèrement et embrassa le front du rappeur.

-J'aime tellement être avec toi, dit-il d'une voix douce. La par exemple juste le fait de te sentir contre moi me rend très heureux. J'aurais aimé que le temps s'arrête et que cette journée ne finisse jamais …

Il se releva doucement, plaça sa main sur sa joue et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Kevin je … murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et lui sourit tendrement. Se rapprochant de lui, ses lèvres remplacèrent son doigt. Ils étaient liés par un long et doux baiser, dans lequel chacun voulait y insinuer tout l'amour qu'il portait l'un pour l'autre. Passant sa main au creux de son cou, Kevin se colla au corps du blond, qui sentit le cœur de son petit ange virevolter d'un bonheur sans égal. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être tant aimé et jamais il n'aurait cru être capable d'autant d'amour en retour. Souriant contre les lèvres du rappeur il lui demanda :

-On se mettra dans la même chambre demain hein ?

-Bien sûr ! Même si ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde …

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Kevin avec surprise.

Eli jouait distraitement avec les mèches brunes de son petit-ami. Il regrettait d'avoir commencé cette conversation mais la remarque lui avait échappé. D'habitude il gardait ça pour lui mais il semblerait que son cerveau en avait décidé autrement aujourd'hui.

-Rien ne t'en fais pas.

-Non dis-moi ! ça a l'air de te perturber, je veux savoir !

Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'une personne aussi têtue ?

-Tu ne remarques rien à chaque fois ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

-Tu crois que je te poserais la question sinon ?

Eli déglutit. Il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre.

-On a déjà essayé d'en parler…

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot et … Ah non ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec Kiseop ?!

Devant le mutisme du blond, Kevin reprit de plus belle :

-Non mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre lui à la fin ? Tu le détestes à ce point ou quoi ?

-Non je l'apprécie énormément au contraire !

-Ben alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Je n'aime pas vous voir aussi proche c'est tout.

Kevin le regarda, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, une surprise vite remplacée par une étincelle de colère.

-Et pourquoi lui en particulier ? Tu ne dis rien quand c'est les autres ! Tu m'expliques un peu ? Je ne comprends pas, tu sais très bien que ce n'est qu'un ami pour moi. Mon meilleur ami ! C'est normal qu'on soit proche non ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour que tu doutes de moi comme ça ?!

-Mais bon sang Kevin ouvre les yeux ! Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas voir qu'il est amoureux de toi ! explosa Eli. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi si tu vas pas finir par te mettre avec !

-Mais t'es malade ?! Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça change à ce que j'éprouve pour toi ? Tu crois que je vais tomber dans les bras du premier venu qui s'intéresse à moi ? Tu me prends pour quoi là ?! Merci de ta haute estime de moi hein ! s'écria Kevin en se dégageant.

-Tu ne comprends rien !

-NON je ne comprends pas ce que tu nous reproches ! On est seulement amis. AMIS. Tu entends ça ? Je dois faire quoi ? Etre isolé du monde ? Tu n'es qu'un jaloux possessif Ellison !

-Moi possessif ? rétorqua Eli piqué au vif. Non mais tu t'es regardé ? A chaque fois qu'on est avec les autres tu m'ignores et dragues tout ce qui se passe sous mes yeux. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?

-Tu me prends pour une pute quoi c'est ça ?

-EXACTEMENT ! hurla-t-il

Kevin, qui s'apprêtait à sortir du lit, se figea. Il se retourna lentement et ce que vit Eli lui fendit le cœur malgré sa colère : une profonde souffrance peignant ses traits tandis qu'une colère froide se lisait dans ses prunelles.

-Merci de me dire enfin ce que tu penses réellement de moi. J'espère que tu te seras bien amusé pendant tout ce temps. Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner faire les trottoirs, cracha-t-il.

-Kev … commença le rappeur, regrettant déjà ses paroles.

-Garde ta salive je t'enverrai la facture, répliqua le plus jeune d'une voix glaciale.

Ramassant rapidement quelques affaires, Kevin prépara rapidement son sac avant de claquer violemment la porte de l'appartement, faisant trembler les murs. Eli se rendit lentement dans le salon, le poids de la culpabilité pesant lourdement sur ses épaules. Il découvrit des débris de verre éparpillés au sol. En s'avançant, il ramassa précautionneusement un cadre et le retourna. La plaque de verre était fissurée de toute part, tandis que la photo de leur premier anniversaire se trempait au fur et à mesure que ses larmes amères s'insinuaient à l'intérieur. Inconsciemment, ses jambes le lâchèrent. Ses genoux s'écorchèrent sur les morceaux de verres, colorant le plancher d'un rouge sanguin. Mais la douleur d'avoir perdu aussi bêtement sa raison de vivre rendait la douleur physique inexistante. Personne ne pouvait le détester autant qu'il se détestait en ce moment. Il savait que Kevin avait déjà du enduré des critiques de ce genre et que cela le blessait énormément mais l'entendre de sa bouche avait dû l'achever. Le blesser était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait… Sa fierté et son tempérament impulsif avaient encore une fois de plus eu raison de lui et malheureusement, Kevin en avait fait les frais.

-Kevin … murmura-t-il en caressant doucement son visage souriant. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé … Ne me quittes pas…

-Bon j'imagine que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour la répartition des chambres. Ne dormez pas trop tard, vous avez un fanmeeting demain !

-Je veille sur eux, répondit Soohyun en lançant à chaque membre un regard d'avertissement.

-Ne nous regarde pas comme ça hyung … c'est toi qui vient nous embêter à chaque fois ! se plaignit Dongho.

-Aish tais-toi toi !

-J'imagine que tu vas te mettre avec Kevin, Eli ? questionna Hoon.

-Non je vais avec Kiseop, intervint le brun.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna ce dernier.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Si ça me fait super plaisir au contraire ! Mais je pensais que tu préférerais être avec Eli…

-Non je vais avec Soohyun, coupa le blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ?

-Rien, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Le leader leur lança un regard qui en disait long : il n'était pas du tout convaincu et il comptait bien cuisiner son nouveau camarade de chambre.

-Tu viens Kiseop ? demanda Kevin en lui prenant la main. On va défaire nos valises.

Eli le regarda s'éloigner avec un Kiseop plus que surpris. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il ressentait plus de peine que de colère.

-Eli … commença Soohyun

-Je vais dans la chambre.

-Kevin qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas ?

-Kevin … Je te connais et ton visage montre très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Et puis, toi refuser d'être avec Eli ? Qu'il neige en été est même plus probable que ça !

-Il n'y a plus d'Eli et Kevin, c'est fini.

Kiseop le regarda, les yeux ronds, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il devait rêver ou avoir mal entendu… Séparés ces deux-là était comme séparer les deux doigts d'une main ! Il était convaincu qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre alors ça ne pouvait pas être possible …

-QUOI ?!

-Chut ! Tu vas alerter les autres !

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Il ne m'aime pas, c'est tout.

-On parle bien d'Eli là ? Lui ne pas t'aimer ?

-Il s'amusait.

-Kevin, regarde moi.

-Non.

-Kevin s'il te plait …

Le concerné se retourna, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

-J'ai si mal Kiseop, si tu savais …

Le froid Kevin s'était transformé en une fontaine de larme en l'espace d'une seconde. Il lui raconta la dispute qu'il avait eu la veille et Kiseop, trop choqué ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire devant tant de peine. Il se contenta de caresser le dos de son ami et de le réconforter comme il le pouvait … Même s'il avait conscience que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire ne le soulagerait assez.

-Il m'a dit aussi que tu m'aimais …

Kiseop se figea.

-J'espérais qu'il n'avait rien remarqué … murmura-t-il.

-Alors … c'est vrai ?

-Oui … enfin non plus maintenant. Je l'étais, explicita-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension de Kevin. Mais c'est du passé. Je ne ressens rien de plus que de l'amitié pour toi … Ne me dis pas que votre dispute à commencer à cause de ça quand même ?!

Devant le silence de Kevin, Kiseop se leva brusquement.

-Je vais aller lui parler.

-Non laisse-le. Que ça soit toi ou pas, il n'avait pas à me traiter de … Comme ça.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il le pensait. Tu sais tout comme nous tous comment il est. Sa colère a parlé à sa place et il doit regretter amèrement là …

-Qu'il regrette profondément, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je savais bien qu'il ne faisait que de jouer avec moi, il n'a fait que confirmer !

-Kevin c'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi là. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir tant d'amour dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'il te regarde !

-T'as oublié qu'il a déjà joué dans une série ?

-… T'es vraiment têtu.

-Eli ?

Soohyun s'approcha du rappeur, qui était assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés, sa tête reposant dessus. Le regard vide, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de son leader.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kevin ?

-…

-Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes genoux ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant ses bandages rougis par le sang.

-…

-D'accord tu ne veux pas en parler.

-…

-Je prends ça comme une confirmation … Je te laisse pour le moment mais si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

Eli hocha lentement la tête et retourna dans ses sombres pensées. Soohyun retourna dans le salon, retrouvant les autres membres qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

-Il ne veut pas en parler pour l'instant.

-Kevin t'en a parlé ? demanda Hoon en voyant Kiseop sortir à son tour.

-Ils se sont disputés …

-Ça, on avait remarqué !

-Kevin est surtout blessé et en colère mais je pense que ça s'arrangera. Il leur faut juste du temps.

-Je ne sais pas si le temps va arranger les choses pour Eli. Il a l'air complétement dévasté …

Kiseop leur raconta en résumé ce que Kevin lui avait appris.

-Il lui a dit ça ?! s'exclama Dongho.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient capable d'une telle dispute … Dire qu'ils étaient tellement heureux il n'y a même pas deux jours …

Soohyun glissa sa main dans celle de Hoon et exerça une légère pression afin de le rassurer.

-Tout ira bien, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passade. Je suis sure que tout rentrera vite dans l'ordre et …

La mine soucieuse de ses amis ne l'encourageait pas à continuer et lui-même n'était pas convaincu par ses paroles… Et les jours qui suivirent ne firent que confirmer ses craintes.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis leur dispute. Les U-KISS assuraient à la perfection leurs événements au Japon. Tout semblait normal à la vue du public mais l'ambiance au sein du dortoir était plus que tendue. Les membres assistaient impuissants à la détérioration progressive d'Eli, qui se montrait tantôt agressif, tantôt dépressif. Kevin, quant à lui, affichait une mine froide et indifférente mais Kiseop pouvait en être témoin, chaque nuit était une torture pour lui de voir son ami s'enfouir sous sa couette et pleurer en silence. Il souffrait de la distance qui le séparait d'Eli, il souffrait de ce qu'il lui avait dit, le manque de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de sa voix, de son être se faisait ressentir de plus en plus mais la peur d'être de nouveau rejeté, la peur d'être de nouveau blessé, la pensée que durant tout ce temps, Eli jouait avec lui et qu'il se moquait se battaient en lui.

Se laissant aller contre Kiseop, il soupira tristement. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de lui et lui frotta doucement l'épaule dans l'espoir de le réconforter un peu.

-A table les enfants ! s'écria Soohyun. Papa et maman vous ont préparé un bon petit plat !

-Si j'avais des parents pareils … j'aurais honte, marmonna Dongho

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis toi là-bas ?! cria le leader en agitant sa louche.

Affichant un air angélique, le maknae s'installa à table et réclama son dû, tandis qu'Eli arrivait telle une coquille vide.

-Comment vont tes genoux ?

-Ça cicatrise ne t'en fais pas.

Kevin lança un regard sur ses genoux. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé et le voir ainsi blesser ne faisait que renforcer sa peine. En relevant les yeux, son regard croisa celui d'Eli et l'espace d'une seconde, ils se retrouvèrent. Mais alors qu'Eli s'apprêtait à parler, Kevin détourna les yeux et se concentra sur son assiette. Baissant les siens, le rappeur alla s'installer devant le maknae et s'efforçait de lui répondre de manière enjouée.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, chacun s'adonnant à ses activités, jusqu'à ce que Soohyun proposât de jouer à un jeu de danse.

-Celui qui perd fera la vaisselle ce soir et le ménage demain ! Quelqu'un veut déclarer forfait tout de suite ?

C'est donc en râlant que chacun s'étira. Soohyun et Hoon ouvrirent le bal, ce dernier dansant comme il l'entendait plutôt que de suivre les pas qui s'affichaient à l'écran, faisant rire toute l'assistance. Les duos se succédèrent, une ambiance chaleureuse et bonne enfant s'installant au fur et à mesure. Cependant, alors que Hoon et Soohyun dansaient sur une chanson diablement sensuelle, Eli assis sur le canapé vit une chose qui lui fit perdre toute sa bonne humeur. Kevin et Kiseop dansaient eux aussi dans leur coin, se collant l'un à l'autre tout en riant. Kevin se mit face à l'ulzzang, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et ondula son corps contre le sien. C'en fut trop pour Eli, qui se leva brusquement du canapé, renversant des verres au passage. Il claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre, jetant un froid dans le salon tandis que la chanson continuait sur sa lancée, joyeuse et ironique.

Une fois seul, Eli se jeta sur son lit et enfonça son poing avec rage dans son oreiller. Il ne supportait pas le voir se coller à d'autres. Est-ce qu'il devait considérer ça comme un message pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour eux ? Leur histoire était-elle réellement finie ? Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de s'expliquer, ni de s'excuser …

-Eli ?

Sans répondre, il continua de fixer le plafond en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et surtout de se calmer. Il sentit le bord de son lit se déformer, signe que Kiseop s'était rapproché.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui et l'encouragea à continuer.

-Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

Surpris, Eli le regarda quelques instants dans un silence total. Le détester ? C'était vraiment l'impression qu'il donnait ? Cette pensée ne lui avait même pas traversée l'esprit. Il s'apprêtait à s'expliquer quand Kiseop reprit la parole :

-Je suis bien conscient d'être la cause de votre rupture et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux … Vous êtes comme une deuxième famille pour moi, vous m'avez toujours aidé quand j'en avais besoin. Alors si je dois m'éloigner de Kevin, je le ferais. Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir, surtout pas par ma faute.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends Kiseop ? demanda Eli, choqué. Personne ne te demande ça ! T'es malade !

Au bord des larmes, le jeune chanteur ne répondit pas et secoua la tête.

-Ecoute … Tu es son meilleur ami. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je veux ? Lui enlever son meilleur ami, son confident ? Je ne veux pas le rendre encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'es déjà à cause de moi. Tu es là pour lui, et ça je ne peux pas te le reprocher. J'ai bien compris que vous êtes seulement des amis mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux de votre relation. Vous pouvez vous montrer votre affection en public, vous avez même l'approbation des fans … Imagine un peu ce que je ressens quand les fans me rejettent pour que tu prennes ma place auprès de Kevin ? Qu'on soit obligé de pratiquement nous ignorer en public pour ne rien laisser paraître, de le voir s'amuser et se faire draguer par d'autres ? Je sais bien qu'il ne le fait pas forcément de bonne grâce mais tu peux comprendre que ça me blesse non ? ça ne justifie pas ce que j'ai pu lui dire, je le sais bien et crois-moi il ne peut pas me détester autant que je me déteste.

-Tu devrais lui dire tout ça … Tu sais, parfois il s'amuse sans vraiment penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Pour lui, il n'y a aucune arrières pensées, juste de l'amusement, il ne faisait surement pas ça pour te blesser volontairement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, Soohyun entra dans la chambre.

-Kiseop … Kevin voudrait te parler, déclara-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Accusant le coup, Eli garda les yeux fixés sur l'armoire et ne broncha pas. Kiseop posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et quitta la pièce, les laissant seul.

-Tu comptes aller lui parler ?

-T'écoutes au porte maintenant ? demanda le rappeur en roulant des yeux.

-Je m'informe, c'est différent ! se défendit le leader, arrachant un sourire à son interlocuteur.

-Je ne sais pas, reprit Eli après un moment de silence. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire, j'ai peur qu'il me dise qu'il ne veut plus de moi et que tout soit fini.

-Tu préfèrerais rester dans le doute toute ta vie ?

-Non … Mais je ne veux pas l'entendre c'est tout.

-Tu sais pourquoi Kevin réclamait Kiseop ? Il était inquiet pour toi, il voulait savoir comment tu allais. Même s'il est en colère contre toi, il t'aime toujours. Même si au fond de lui, il sait que tu ne pensais pas tes paroles, il a quand même cette peur que tes sentiments soient fragiles et que tu finisses par trouver une femme …

-Mais c'est ridicule !

-Je sais bien mais avant lui, tu es sorti avec plusieurs femmes et comprends-le, il est effrayé à l'idée que ton amour pour lui ne soit qu'une passade.

-Mais … répondit Eli complétement abasourdi, c'est complétement débile ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de mes sentiments de toute ma vie !

-C'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, répliqua Soohyun en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-YAAH ! Je suis pas un enfant !

-Non juste mon petit frère !

En riant, Soohyun quitta la chambre alors qu'Eli tentait de se recoiffer. Il était bien décidé à engager la conversation avec Kevin dès que la première occasion se présenterait mais pour le moment il se sentait envahi par une grande fatigue et se coucha sans plus attendre.

-Où est Eli ?

-Dans la chambre je pense, je ne l'ai pas vu encore, répondit Hoon.

Levant un sourcil, Soohyun se dirigea vers leur chambre. Eli ne dormait si longtemps d'habitude et il s'était endormi anormalement tôt la nuit dernière.

-Eli ? s'inquiéta Soohyun en toquant à la porte.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra et se dirigea vers le lit de son ami.

-Eli !

Le rappeur transpirait à flot et semblait énormément souffrir. Il respirait difficilement tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient à ses draps. Le cri de Soohyun avait alerté le reste du groupe qui rappliqua en courant, Kevin en tête de fil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Ses genoux ! s'écria Kiseop.

Le leader écarta les couvertures et défit les bandages. Kiseop avait raison, ses blessures s'étaient infectées. Posant la main sur son front, il découvrit également qu'il avait une forte fièvre.

-Il m'avait pourtant dit que ça cicatrisait !

-Il ne voulait pas nous inquiéter je pense … Il avait un rendez-vous avec un médecin aujourd'hui, informa Kevin en parcourant le téléphone d'Eli.

Les autres membres le regardèrent les yeux ronds, complètement abasourdis.

-Quoi ?

-Tu regardes dans son portable comme ça toi ? questionna le leader.

Le jeune chanteur battit des paupières avant de rougir violemment.

-C'est … j'ai juste regardé son agenda pour vérifier c'est tout, se justifia-t-il.

-Bon je vais appeler le médecin pour qu'il vienne directement ici. Qui reste av…

Kevin revenait déjà de la cuisine, une bassine rempli d'eau froide dans les mains. S'installant près du lit, il essora une serviette qu'il déposa sur le front brulant du malade, tandis que le reste du groupe quitta discrètement la pièce. Il lui prit délicatement la main et frotta doucement son pouce contre sa peau. Eli serra brusquement sa main, arrachant une grimace à Kevin. Une douleur lancinante avait dû le prendre s'il se fiait aux faibles gémissements du blond.

-Je suis là Eli, je suis là … murmura-t-il.

Au son de sa voix, il sembla se détendre légèrement, son souffle se fit moins rapide et la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa main devint moins douloureuse. Eli n'avait pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il était prisonnier de ses rêves, ou plus précisément, d'un souvenir …

_-Merci de m'avoir invité._

_-Je t'en prie Eli ! On n'allait pas te laisser tout seul pour Noël tout de même, répondit chaleureusement son interlocutrice._

_-M'man ta sauce brûle …_

_-Oh ! Bon allez vous amuser ailleurs sinon Eli ne voudra plus venir manger chez nous._

_-M'étonnes pas que je sois nul en cuisine après, marmonna Kevin._

_-Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu !_

_Levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé, Kevin tira son ami par le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Des portraits de sa famille et de ses amis étaient accrochés un peu partout, rendant sa chambre très chaleureuse._

_-Pour me rappeler ce qui est le plus important, sourit-il._

_-Je trouve ça très beau. Nous aussi on est là … Remarqua-t-il en prenant un cadre sur le bureau._

_-Bien sur ! Vous êtes aussi de la famille._

_-Où est ton fameux boxer rose ? _

_-YAAAH ! s'exclama le chanteur, embarassé._

_Riant, Eli posa ses affaires sur le lit. Il avait bien essayé de protester afin de prendre le futon mais la ténacité devait être héréditaire chez les Woo._

_Alors qu'il était assis sur le lit, Kevin se pencha soudainement vers lui, le plaquant contre le matelas. Son cœur rata un battement avant de repartir de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se rapprocher comme ça tout d'un coup ? Cette proximité le gênait et cela devait se lire sur son visage qu'il sentait en feu. Il venait à peine de s'installer qu'il lui sautait déjà dessus ?! Ses parents étaient juste en bas, il n'allait quand même pas oser faire ça maintenant … si ?_

_-Désolé … dit-il en farfouillant dans un tas au-dessus de sa tête. Je récupère juste ma peluche !_

_Il descendit aussi rapidement qu'il était monté et plaça fièrement son ours près de son oreiller. En se passant une main sur le visage, Eli tenta de se calmer. Il avait l'air d'un imbécile à s'emballer pour si peu. Il voulait simplement récupérer une peluche, juste une peluche, une pel…_

_-Eli ça va ?_

_Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se tourna vers son camarade de chambre qui le regardait, un léger pli au niveau des yeux marquant son inquiétude._

_« Arrête d'être aussi craquant, tu vas me rendre fou… »_

_-Euh oui ?_

_Mais Kevin ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son visage tourné vers la fenêtre s'éclaira soudain. Il attrapa le bras d'Eli et l'entraîna vers les escaliers._

___- Il a arrêté de neiger ! On va faire des bonhommes de neige ! s'excita-t-il._

_Une fois dehors, le plus jeune se jeta à terre et s'amusa à faire un ange de neige … Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive de la glace dans la figure. Le rire d'Eli le fit se relever d'un bond, ce qui lui valut une autre boule de neige en pleine face. S'en suivit alors une bataille où la précision d'Eli se révéla être redoutable … Alors que Kevin faisait de son mieux pour ne pas viser le vide._

_Une fois complètement essoufflés, ils se posèrent devant la maison et commencèrent à rassembler les flocons de glace pour leur bonhomme de neige._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_-Ben quoi ? Il te ressemble comme ça ! rit Kevin en modelant un bec de pigeon._

_-Il a aussi une part de toi, répliqua Eli en dessinant des nageoires à la place des bras._

_-Ce sera notre bonhomme de neige Elvin, déclara-t-il joyeusement._

_Touché, le rappeur le regarda. Kevin, sentant un regard sur lui releva sa tête, un air innocent sur le visage et croisa son regard._

_-Kevin … murmura-t-il._

_La bouche légèrement entrouverte, ce dernier ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ami, le cœur battant à la chamade. Son visage devait aborder un rouge soutenu tant le sang affluait sur ses joues. Il était complétement hypnotisé par la profondeur de son regard et lorsqu'il fut assez près, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et la seconde suivante, il pouvait sentir les lèvres douces et glacées d'Eli sur les siennes. Son baiser était doux mais hésitant et c'est en souriant que Kevin se chargea de l'approfondir tout en passant doucement sa main sur la joue de son petit-ami._

_-Kevin … répéta-t-il en plantant son regard plein de tendresse dans ses yeux chocolat._

_-Oui ? _

_-Je t'aime, souffla Eli._

_Le visage du chanteur s'éclaira, affichant le sourire angélique dont lui seul avait le secret, ce sourire qui avait le don de faire complètement fondre le rappeur, ce sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi sincère et lumineux. Il se rapprocha de lui et chuchota doucement sur ses lèvres :_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime Eli. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment, tellement que tout ça me paraît irréel …_

_-Ça ne l'es pas, sourit-il. J'avais tellement peur de tout détruire. Notre relation, le groupe …_

_-J'avais la même crainte, avoua l'autre. Mais je suis heureux que tu aies osé m'embrasser !_

_Il lui sourit tendrement, affolant de nouveau le cœur d'Eli, avant de sceller de nouveaux leurs lèvres rosies par leur précédent baiser._

_Cette nuit-là, Kevin avait quitté pour la première fois sa peluche pour se glisser dans le lit de son petit-ami afin de s'endormir dans ses bras protecteurs._

-Kevin … Kevin …

-Je suis là ! le rassura-t-il en se rapprochant.

Eli battit lentement des yeux et s'accommoda petit à petit à l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

-Kevin ? murmura-t-il de nouveau.

-Je suis près de toi.

Il se tourna vers lui, complètement perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu as une infection. Le médecin est passé ce matin et tu as dormi toute la journée.

-Kevin je suis désolé de…

-Chuuut ! On en parlera plus tard, tu dois guérir d'abord. Je m'en voudrais de te frapper dans cet état sinon.

Eli rit doucement et se sourit à lui-même. Il devait encore être dans un rêve mais peu importait si cela était réel ou pas, il voulait profiter d'être de nouveau près de son ange et de pouvoir lui parler.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses et ce n'est pas un rêve, dit Kevin d'un ton amusé.

-Dans ce cas, laisse-moi m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas et …

-Je sais, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Je suis conscient de mes torts aussi et je ferais plus attention à partir de maintenant. Je… Je ne veux pas te perdre pour des bêtises pareilles.

-En y repensant, notre … dispute est parti d'un rien.

-On n'a pas pu s'empêcher de gâcher une si belle journée hein, rit tristement Kevin.

-N'y pense plus, ce qui est fait est fait. L'important c'est qu'on se soit retrouvé. Tu m'as tellement manqué, ajouta-il en remontant sa main le long de son bras.

Souriant dans le noir, Kevin se glissa doucement dans le lit de son bien –aimé et se lova contre son torse.

-Tu es tout chaud, chuchota-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Riant une nouvelle fois, Eli déposa un léger baiser sur sa tête et passa à son tour ses bras autour de lui, savourant la sensation de l'avoir près de lui de nouveau.

-Ça me rappelle notre première nuit ensemble. Tu n'avais pas arrêté de me caresser la joue, se remémora Kevin, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu m'aimais aussi, répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Repose-toi maintenant, et guéris vite !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas oublié que je devais te manger.

Avant de replonger dans son sommeil, Eli sentit Kevin s'esclaffer contre lui avant qu'il ne posât ses douces lèvres sur les siennes en guise de bonne nuit. Le sentir de nouveau dans ses bras lui donnait l'impression d'être entier. Ils auraient tout le temps pour discuter mais pour l'heure, chacun s'endormit près de sa moitié avec une seule et même pensée :

_« Jamais je ne te quitterai »_


End file.
